Call Me Stranger
by Cecile5410
Summary: When two strangers meet in a bar... and decide to stay strangers. Not knowing the other's name doesn't matter, right ? Klaine with Finchel and Brittana in the background.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a stranger

**So this is my first attempt at writing Klaine (you should all be scared lol)**

**Kurt and Blaine never met in high school and thus Blaine never left Dalton for McKinley.  
Let's say that the Warblers and the ND never competed against each other (yeah very credible but nevermind lol)**

**I think that's all I needed to say (for now at least) so let's begin.**

**Enjoy ! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_- Kurt's POV -_

I was at some bar, I didn't even remember the name, it didn't matter. And it was New York alter all, there was a bar every 10 meters. Ok that wasn't really true, well at least not in this classy neighborhood. I went to the nearest bar from the building of Vogue, where I worked.

All I wanted was to drink and forget. And then after I could start dealing with my problem and be responsible. Now I needed some time when I could care about nothing and when problems didn't exist. So yes, I was going to get drunk. Big deal. Rachel had tried to stop me and she had almost succeeded. Note to myself : do not underestimate the power of persuasion of a pregnant woman.

"A vodka please." I said to the bartender. I emptied the glass as soon as it was given to me and ordered another. It was still early. Well early for me since I was used to working late and going to sleep even later. I had no one to come home to anyway. And I loved my job, so why not spend all my time there ?

A man sat down next to me. I glanced sideways to observe him. There was a lot of gel in his hair but I saw it was curly. Classic but elegant clothes although I could see yellow socks. He had to have a work that required some class. A banker ? A doctor ? A business man maybe ? But he was young too. And cute.

I drank my second glass.

"Something to forget ?" He turned his head to me and our eyes met. His eyes were hazel; no wait, gold; no, more like hazel. It was so hard to decide. He smiled at me. He seemed so nice, so friendly, so reliable.

"Kind dad has cancer. And I really don't know what to do next, I'm kind of lost." I said. What did I just say ? Spilling your life to a complete stranger. Great job Kurt. Now he's going to think you're weird or something.

The stranger's face fell. "Oh my god I'm sorry I don't know why I said it to you. You don't even know me." I added quickly.

"Hey that's okay. Sometimes you just have to talk to someone who doesn't know you." he smiled at me. "I just broke up with my partner. Now you know something about me too "

"Oh I'm sorry. So something to forget too." I said, gesturing towards his glass.

"That's okay. Well no, but it will be after a few drinks and a talk with my stranger buddy."

"Oh so I'm your 'stranger buddy' now ?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Who said I was talking about you ?" He said, a serious look on his face.

"Uh... I..." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Kidding." He smiled. Yeah very funny. "How about that though ?"

"About what ?"

"About being stranger buddies ? We can talk to each other about our lives and all but without knowing each other. Like that we can talk to someone who doesn't know us in everyday life." The hazel-gold-eyed stranger explained.

"Okay, I'm K-"

"I can't know your name."

"Even the name ?"

"We don't want anything complicate, and names are one step further in knowing each other. And once we know each other, everything becomes complicate." I saw sadness in his eyes for a brief moment but he pushed it away.

"You mean like fuck buddies ?" I smirked.

"Minus the fuck." He said and I think I saw a spark in his hazel eyes.

"Of course." I replied with a playful smile.

"So how about rules ?"

"Careful !" I exclaimed and he almost jumped in surprise. Yeah, two could play this game. "Now I know one more thing about you." I said, smirking. He seemed relieved that it wasn't something grave and I chuckled.

"You scared me… I don't know if I want to do this with you anymore." He said, feigning to look hurt.

"Oh come on ! You love me." I didn't know where I get all this confidence but it was great. And I hadn't even drunk my third vodka.

He smiled. "So what do you know, Mr. detective ?"

"First, I know that you put a lot of gel in your hair. I'm sure it would look gorgeous without." I started, pointing at his hair.

He laughed. "No way, others have tried before, and failed of course."

"Second," I continued. "You have yellow socks so I guess you have a sense of fashion a little extravagant. But I don't retrieve it in the clothes you're wearing, so you have to wear standard and class clothes for your work and yellow socks are the expression of your rebellion."

"If you say so." He smiled mysteriously. I could get used to that smile.

"And the third thing that I've just discovered, you're an organized person. Already thinking about rules. Are you a lawyer or something ?" I asked and he laughed.

"Are we going to play yes/no questions ?" He asked and I shook my head. Yeah, we'd agreed. "Not a lawyer by the way." He added with a small smile.

"And fourth, you're not a lawyer. That's four things I know."

"Yeah, but I know something about you that will surpass all your suppositions." He argued.

"And what is that ?"

"Your name begins with a K." He seemed pleased with himself.

"That's unfair." I said, pouting.

"Ok, ok, mine starts with a B." He admitted.

"That's great, B. So these rules ?" I asked to come back to our first subject.

"Yeah. So I thought that first would be to meet here once a week, on Thursdays since today is Thursday ?"

"Fine with me. Second we don't try to see each other outside of the bar." I added.

"Third, we don't share or search informations like name, address, phone number." He added to the list. We were silent for a moment, thinking of the next rule to establish.

"And what if one of us can't come one Thursday ? Like if we have a meeting or a trip somewhere ?" I asked. Fashion week in Paris lasted an entire week and I wouldn't miss it for all the tea in China.

"We let the other know the week before. Meetings or trips are planned in advance." He explained." And... what if we want to stop ?" He asked, hesitant. I had just thought of the same thing.

"That would be an embarrassing thing to say. 'We don't know each other but I want to stop what we don't have.'"

He chuckled. "We don't turn up ? We know it's over if one of us doesn't come."

"Fine. And last question, how late is late ?" I asked and he gave me a confused look. "I'm often so focused on my work I don't notice the time go by."

"So you're a late person type. Uh oh. I'm always punctual but I guess I'll have to learn patience. Half an hour ?" He offered.

"I'll put a reminder on my phone, preferably with a ringtone." I said in a joke tone, but I'd really do it. "Deal then." I reached out a hand and he smiled.

"Deal." He repeated, shaking my hand.

It wasn't the end of the night though. We stayed there talking for an hour more before I got home.

* * *

So I was home at midnight, almost sober and smiling. This guy had good influence on me. I took a quick shower and got ready to go to bed. My phone started ringing as I was setting my alarm for tomorrow morning.

"Hello Rachel." I greeted her.

"Kurt ? Can we talk ?" She said. I heard some groaning in the background. Finn was not pleased oops.

"What do you mean ?"

"Are you sober ?"

"Positive."

"Why ? Not that I'm complaining, but you seemed so sure you were going to drink until you can't walk anymore."

"It's a long story and I have work tomorrow." I explained.

"And Rachel has to rest." I heard Finn say. He had obviously taken the phone.

"She's pregnant Finn, not sick." I said, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Still, she can't stay-" "thank you I want my best friend back." Rachel interrupted Finn. "Can I ask one question ?"

"You'll ask even if I say no." I said.

"That's right. Does this long story involve a man by any chance ?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

I knew I was going to regret it before I spoke. "Maybe."

Rachel squealed. My ear hurt.

"Night, Rach." I said to avoid more questions.

"Night, Kurt." She replied before hanging up. I knew she was beaming. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, because she was excited and hoping for nothing. But I needed to share some of my crazy experience with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know you

**Chapter 2**

_- Blaine's POV -_

* * *

"Good morning Dr Anderson!" Brittany greeted me from her desk.

"Brittany, it's me Blaine."

"Oh hello Blaine..." She seemed confused. "It's written Dr Anderson on your vest. Do you have a split personality?"

"Not at all, it's still me. Just like you are Brittany and Miss Pierce."

Her eyes widened. "What? Oh my god I have to see a doctor about this." she exclaimed, alarmed.

"Stop trying to confuse her Blaine."

I looked at Santana standing next to the desk and rolled my eyes.

"I'm trying to help her."

"That's your problem. You have good intentions but it always end up bad."

"Thank you Santana, you're always so nice to me." I scorned. "Tell me when my first patient arrives; I'm going to my office." I said.

'But San, it's written Dr Lopez!' I heard Brittany argue before I entered my office.

I sat down at my desk and put my head in my hands. I was tired. Seeing Sebastian 3 days in a row for his moving out had exhausted me. He was still trying to get me back and it was taking all of my strength to push him away. No way I was going back to him. I had to get over him. The apartment felt so empty without him, and I didn't like that, I didn't want to be alone.

But... I looked at the calendar on my computer and a smile immediately appeared on my face. Thursday. I wouldn't be alone tonight. I was going to see this guy again. I liked him; he was nice, witty, and really cute. I'd even surprised myself when I'd offered such a crazy thing but I was glad I did. I was looking forward our next encounter.

"Blaine, your...- what is it?" Santana said with a suspicious look.

"Huh?"

"You're smiling."

"What's your point?"

"You look like the cat that got the cream, so what is it?" She said and then a few seconds later, she smirked and came towards my desk. "Oh my god, is there someone under your desk? I bet it's that guy from the 3rd floor. He's always checking you out and coming here because he has a sore throat."

I laughed, I had noticed that too. Maybe I should be worried; her interest in my sex life was just a tiny bit unhealthy. But I had known her for 7 years now, and there was a reason why she was my best friend.

"There's nobody under my desk... and he's not my type anyway."

"So you're smiling because the meerkat has finally moved out?" she asked.

"Please, that would be your reason to smile… And please that's not something I want to joke about."

"Yeah I know. He's an asshole and I was right!" She stated.

"Ok... if I tell you, you won't go screaming that I'm going to get laid?" I asked carefully.

"Like I'd ever done that." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Remember this guy from last week?" She nodded. "Well, I'm seeing him again tonight. I mean, not seeing like _seeing _as in a date thing; just as friends... future friends since it's just our second encounter."

"And you're going to tell him your name this time?"

"Of course not, that's the whole point of it. We can have a little nice break from our stressful lives every week." I explained. I looked at her. She seemed deeply lost in her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I'm trying to decide whether I think it looks like some silly romantic movie or it's the most STUPID IDEA EVER." She said, almost screaming the end of the sentence.

"It's not stupid and I think-"

"I was coming here to tell you your first appointment was here by the way." She interrupted me.

"So get out my office." I retorted.

* * *

Home sweet home. Or home I'm-alone home. Whatever you choose.

I glanced at the clock hanging on my kitchen's wall. It was 8 p.m. I had left work at 7 p.m. but I had gone to the grocery next to our office to buy some things; my fridge was awfully empty. And after the 15 minutes' drive, here I was, eating dinner in my kitchen. I still had an hour before going back to the bar.

I took a shower next and dressed myself. 8:40 p.m. I heard knocks on the door and wondered whether I wanted to answer or not. It couldn't be Santana because it was Lady Tubbington's birthday and it was an important night for Brittany.

I opened the door to find Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Hey babe!" He said, walking in the apartment. Yeah, I shouldn't have answered.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I'm coming to take the last things I have here."

"Fine. Don't forget your PJ's." I said.

"Oh but I didn't forget them. I said to myself 'let them here, just in case you spent the night here some day.'" He answered, giving me a lustful look.

"Take what's yours, including your PJ's, and get the hell out."

"Oh but you're right, when I'll stay here for the night, I won't need them anyway. You know you've always been the smarter; and I've always been the hotter. That's why we're the best couple." Sebastian said with his ever present arrogant smile. How could I have ever fallen for him?

"I warn you Sebastian, you have 5 minutes before I kick you out. And after that I'll burn whatever I'll find that is not mine." I said in a menacing tone.

"So many things I'd rather do in five minutes." He said, looking up and down my body. "But alright."

He then grabbed what was his and got out of my apartment. "Call me when you realize you want me, I'll bring my PJ's." He said before leaving.

I sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. That was it. He was gone. I looked at the clock again. Shit 9 p.m. already. Lucky for me, I lived 4 minutes away from the bar.

* * *

So it was 9:05 p.m. I was just 5 minutes late. And he wasn't there. I took my usual seat and waited, glancing frequently at the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said ten minutes later, hurrying to sit next to me. He looked a bit breathless and his hair wasn't as styled as last week. He must have run to come here. How cute.

"So I figured." I replied, glancing at my watch.

"Late. Just like I said I would be."

"You're a man of your word, K."

"Oh god, you make me sound like a Men in Black agent." I laughed.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it..." I started, imitating the voice.

"That's Mission: Impossible." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes right." I said. Yes Blaine, you've embarrassed yourself, congrats.

"I'll forgive you this time because I was late."

"How kind of you. But I was a little late myself." I admitted.

He put on a shocked face. He was a really good actor. What if he was an actor? Or a Broadway star?

"Oh! Mr Always-punctual, I am shocked! Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you late? You have to have a good reason."

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend came to take the last things he had in my apartment. I'm officially alone now."

"Why did you break up?" He asked.

I wondered if I should tell him. I had nothing to lose. It was the entire point of this 'stranger buddy' thing. I could tell him all about Sebastian and he would listen and I was not to see him every day.

"Uh... okay. You want to hear the whole story?"

"Yes...?"

"We met in high school; we were in an all-boy private school. I didn't like him at first but he was really into me. And we graduated and went in different ways. I ran into him a year ago. And I mean like literally ran into him. We went out for coffee and talked. I was surprised he was disciplined enough to go to law school. He was a lot better than in high school, less arrogant and more mature. Or I just wanted to see him like this, I don't know. Anyway we became friends and one day we became more than that. It was actually great during the first times, knowing each other and all. It was simple. And then he moved in. I wasn't sure I was ready but we were happy and everything and I said to myself why not? And then one day, I wanted to surprise him and take him out for lunch and I caught him fucking someone in his office -he's the one who is lawyer-. I discovered later that it wasn't the only time, and broke up with him." I realized I had just talked for ten minutes non-stop. But K (yeah I don't know how to call him) didn't seem to be bored. He was listening attentively.

"The reason why you were drinking last week." He said as a statement.

"Yes. Woo it's kind of liberating to say all of it out loud." I said, feeling a weight lifting itself from my shoulders.

"I know right?" He agreed. "I've never taken that step with someone; moving in. But I can imagine your apartment must feel empty now." How was he so sweet?

"Yes, it does. But my best friend is more than happy to fill the space and make comments about how I should get laid more often." He laughed. I liked to make him laugh, it's like I had achieved something.

"I know what you mean. My best friend and I know each other since High School and I love her but she can be pretty intense sometimes."

"Oh, I don't think she can beat mine."

"Please, she's pregnant. She's the best at insane crisis lately."

"Oh, that's a thing that wouldn't happen in a million years." I laughed at the mere idea of Santana being pregnant.

"Why?"

"Firstly because she's a lesbian." He raised an eyebrow. "I know, I know, this is not a reason, but it still reduces the chances." He seemed to understand what I was saying so I went on. "And she thinks pregnant only means fat. She keeps talking about this girl who was got pregnant in her sophomore year. According to her, she looked like a wale."

"That's funny. I had a girl in my sophomore year who was pregnant." he replied.

"We really have the same lives."

"It looks like it. I'm maybe a stalker oooh." He said with a frightened expression on his face.

"That's the moment where I should be scared?" I asked and he laughed. Yes, definitely a pleasant feeling.


	3. Chapter 3: Retrieving an old friend

**Chapter 3**

_- Kurt's POV -_

"So how is your dad?" he asked me at some point during the night. It was our third Thursday and I was really enjoying this... and enjoying him. He could talk about anything and everything, he was passionate, and intelligent, and open-minded. It didn't take long for us to be good friends.

But sometimes I felt like what he had was surreal. It was like when talking with someone only by text, you can say anything and the other won't know if it's true or not. But whenever I was thinking like this, I quickly pushed the thought away because I was really enjoying our friendship.

"He's been diagnosed really early so his cancer is not aggressive. So he told me." I replied, showing my doubts about this. My dad often hid his pain from me so that I wouldn't worry.

"It's great... and true." He confirmed. "In stage 1 you only need radiotherapy to stop the tumor, nothing too heavy." He explained, and for some reason I believed him right away. But how did he know that?

"Yeah that's apparently what the doctor said. Wait, are you one too?"

"Yes, I am."

"And?"

"And what?" Why did he always do that? My question was clear enough, wasn't it?

"Why didn't I know?"

"Oh it's not like I come to people saying 'Hi I'm a doctor, nice to meet you.'" he joked. "And you never asked." he added. What the hell?

"Excuses. Like if I asked you your name right now you would tell me?"

"Nope."

"Now you see. I'm right." I stated.

"Like always, dear." He smiled. How did he just call me? What do I do?... Do as if you hadn't heard it.

"So back to the topic, I already planned a few days of vacations next week to go and visit him."

"And why didn't I now?" He replied, imitating me. I glared at him and he just chuckled. Damn, nobody resists my 'bitch please' glare.

"I was just about to let you know that I wouldn't be able to come next Thursday. I can't really fly from Ohio for one night." I explained.

"I guess I'll have to drink on my own. Ohio, huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, why?" I replied carefully.

"I grew up in Ohio too. Westerville and you?"

"Lima."

"That's not too far away. Which school did you go to?"

I would not have said it on my own - because it belongs in the know-each-other box we can't open - but since he was the one asking...

"Mc Kinley High, you?"

"Dalton Academy." The name sounded familiar to me. Yes, the navy blue and red uniform. I remembered they had a Glee club. Had we competed against them?

"It's an all-boy private school, isn't it?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"We had to compete against the Dalton glee club once. But something happened, I don't remember what and we finally didn't compete against each other."

"A shame. I was part of the Dalton glee club, the Warblers. We would have met. Funny I don't remember either why we haven't."

"The New Directions would have won anyway. I was ready to go spying on you."

"I would have charmed you. My high school self was a big charmer." He said, giving me a bright smile as if to prove his point.

"And you're not anymore?" I asked, because if he wasn't charming now, I couldn't imagine how it must have been in high school.

"I don't know, you tell me." He responded.

"Grr now I'm imagining you in uniform, damn you." I admitted and he smirked. Oh no, could you just watch your mouth Kurt? Thank you. "And our victory would have been fair. We would have won because our voices were better."

"Yeah, says the man who wanted to spy. The Warblers had amazing vocal arrangements." He argued.

"Allow me to doubt your victory. By the way, I've kind of been wondering..." I started.

"Yes?"

"Are you all gay?" I finally asked and he laughed.

"What? Oh no, I am, and a few others. But I don't recommend straight boys to go, they will be changed, my friends can be a little crazy sometimes." He joked and we both laughed.

"We really are surrounded by crazy friends, aren't we?"

"Oh yes."

"We must attract them. We must even be crazy ourselves." I said, feigning to think deeply.

"Yes, we definitely are." He agreed.

* * *

"You know Kurt; I can go and buy vegetables on my own. I don't need a bodyguard. I already have one." Rachel complained.

"I know that Rach, but Finn insists. And I don't want to be killed by your bodyguard if something happens to you and I'm not there."

"It's just 5 minutes away!"

"Show me your list?" I said to cut off her complains. She handed me her shopping list. "So we already have this, this, and that. Now, tomatoes, bananas, apples and cucumbers."

"Oh let's get a pizza for us tonight. Finn is working late." Rachel offered.

"Again? Are there more villains in town lately?"

"I think he's doing more hours now to have a few days off when the baby will be there."

"Now I do the happy bodyguard." I replied. I picked up a melon and checked if it was mature. "Oh no, we're not taking pizza, this smells so good. And it's better for my weight."

"You're not one of your model, you have to eat." She said, leading us to the pizza shelf.

"I know that, Rachel." I replied, roiling my eyes.

"I'll still get a pizza. I'm sure you'll want some once you'll smell it." She looked at the shelf. "What will I take...?" I listened to her rambling about what her choice would be but paid attention to the other persons around me.

"Yes, Blainey." I heard someone say. "I know, I'm coming over." "Yes, I'll bring food." It looked like I voice I knew.

"There, vegan. Just what I wanted." Rachel stated.

"God, you're such a child. Yeah l, love you too." I turned around to see Santana hanging up the phone.

"Passing straight Santana?" I said and she looked at me, surprised.

"Kurt? And Rachel." Santana said.

"Oh my God Santana, is that you?" Rachel squealed.

"Apparently." We both hugged Santana before she spoke again. "By the way Rachel, you're glowing." Santana said and Rachel beamed. "...for a wale expecting triplets." she added.

"You're still the same." Rachel replied.

"And you Kurt, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, but I'm hiding it the best I can. How did you know?"

"We should get this conversation back home if you don't me to give birth right here." Rachel said.

"Wait, I should get food for Blaine or he will kill me." Santana replied, looking around her for something to take.

"Right, you do that and we go to the cash desk." Rachel said and we headed toward the cash desk.

So now we were home, well Rachel's home but I could as well call it my home. Rachel wasn't feeling very well but she said she was okay. Seeing Santana had given her the idea of a New Directions reunion. I knew that Mercedes was in L.A., Sam was coach of the McKinley football team. Puck and Quinn had moved to Pittsburgh when Puck had been offered a job there and Quinn was school teacher with little kids. Artie was in L.A. working on a series I couldn't remember the name. Mike had followed his dream to become dancer and was dance teacher. And Tina said she was destined to be a nurse. We were all trying to keep in touch with each other but it was difficult. As far as I knew, they were all happy.

"So Santana where do you work?" Rachel asked.

"I'm a doctor. I work with three other people in an office that is not far away from here actually." Santana said.

"You made medicine studies I would never have guessed." I said truthfully.

"I know, but I love what I do, it's great." She answered with a smile.

"Who's Blaine?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What is that? An interrogation?" Santana asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No, I'm just curious." Rachel answered almost sheepishly. Almost.

"He's the man who made me pass straight." Santana replied.

"Really?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide and I laughed. Didn't Rachel know Santana already?

"Ugh no thank you." Santana replied with a disgust look on her face. "He's my best friend, we met in college and now we're working together." She looked at me for a moment, seeming to think of something. "He's gay, I could introduce you to him. He's desperately in need of an interesting life, or at least sex life."

"Why do you think _I _need someone?" I asked.

"I don't 'think', I know you're not seeing anyone."

"So please enlighten me with the reason of my celibacy."

"You're a silly romantic."

"And what's wrong with that?" I snapped.

"Ooookay let's change the topic, I'm not in for a fight right now." She replied before turning to Rachel. "Let's talk about the baby." She sarcastically cooed. "Name, gender, date of birth?"

Rachel smiled, she was always eager to talk about the little human being who would soon make Finn's and her happiness.

"It's my seventh month and we're expecting a little boy. We haven't decided the name yet because we have different opinions. I say that David would be perfect, after all my baby will be half-Jewish. But Finn wants to name him Jonathan, don't ask me why."

"Oh wow, so you're still with Finn." Santana stated.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh I don't know, in high school it was 'we're together', 'no we've broken up.' , 'yes, we're together.' and 'no, I hate him.'"

"That's not true!" Rachel replied with a shocked face.

My phone started ringing and I got up from the couch to not disturb their so constructive conversation.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, where is your article? A draft? Anything? We need something for the meeting of tomorrow morning or Adele will be pissed off." Scott said on the phone. He was one of my coworkers and a nice guy. But his problem was that he was just a little too stressed. Weil, he could be stressed when our boss, Adele (not like the singer, but we wish) was always pressuring us. She wasn't like the tyrannical boss from the devil wears Prada but she was quite frightening herself when she was not pleased.

"Will you calm down Scott?" I said, but it was useless. "Which article?"

"The article on the trending wedding dresses."

"Oh yes, I've finished that one. It's in the first drawer of my desk. Give it to her in paper, she likes in best than on computer." I answered.

"Thanks. So you're going to visit your family?"

"Yes, it's a trip in my childhood town."

"Have fun."

"Thanks, Scott. And thanks for replacing me at the meeting."

"Anytime. Bye, Kurt."

"Bye." I replied before hanging up. I went back to Santana and Rachel.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked as I was sitting back on the couch.

"It was Scott." I said and Rachel nodded. Santana, however was much more interested.

"Oh, so you do have a boyfriend!" She exclaimed.

"No." I answered.

"Or something like that. Sex friends? I used to do that with Puck, it was cool." Santana attacked again.

"If you're talking about Scott he's a colleague. And straight and not even my type. So get off Satan."

She looked around to see something to make a comment on and her eyes caught the clock hanging on the wall.

"Shit, I have to go. Blaine's going to kill me." she exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She turned to me. "I'll tell him you want to meet him."

"I do not." I replied, shaking my head.

"Yeah yeah you say that now..." What was it with her and setting people up?


	4. Chapter 4: Coincidence

**Chapter 4**

_- Blaine's POV -_

What was Santana doing? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Or 45 minutes maybe, but still. I was hungry and bored and she had promised to bring something to eat. So yes, I was waiting impatiently for her. 5 minutes later, I finally, _finally _heard a knock on the door.

"You're late, Santana." I said as I opened the door.

"I bumped into some of my high school friends." She replied, coming in.

"Yeah find an excuse. You were busy with Brittany and forgot about me."

"Blaine it's the truth. You want details?"

"Yes I have time to loose anyways. But give me that, I'll put it in the microwave."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch. I put the pizzas in the microwave to reheat them.

"I went to the grocery shop when I left work to buy something to eat tonight and I saw her. Rachel Berry. She was like the biggest annoying Jewish girl in my school. But still I kind of liked her."

"Because you're annoying yourself?"

"Shut up." she responded. "So we talked and she invited me to her apartment because she couldn't stay standing for too long...I can't believe she's still with Finn." She said for herself. "And you should see her, she's really fat, 7 months pregnant I think she said... As fat as Quinn in sophomore year." She added for herself again.

"That's great San, but can we-"

"I'm not finished. You wanted to hear the story." she interrupted. "And she's still bestie with Porcelain Hummel."

"Porcelain?" A nickname. That was really Santana-like.

"Yeah Kurt, that was his nickname. Because he's a dolphin, and he's like really precious." she explained.

"When will you stop using Brittany's expression?" I never knew why Brittany called the gays 'dolphins'. Something she had realized one day in high school she said.

"Never. She's a genius. Live with it. Anyway he's a designer for Vogue the lucky bastard."

"That's great; he must be happy... what's his name again?"

"Kurt."

Kurt. I frowned. I had a weird feeling, like something was familiar but I didn't know what. That was an unpleasant feeling and I quickly pushed it away.

"Do you want me to introduce you to him? You could use some sexy times." She said with _those _eyes. Those eyes that were saying 'you know I know you need someone'. And I also knew she was right, but... not now. And not with guys Santana _thought _would go well with me.

"Oh my god Santana, stop trying to set me up with every gay guy you know." I complained.

"Yeah right, he must not be the get laid type anyways." She answered. "No, but let's talk seriously. I know you're lonely... but I'm sure there's a website to find a guy for the night, you know, to release the tension. I know it would be useful."

"I've already told you I didn't want that. Sleeping with a random guy and leaving after the night is not what I want. Sex for sex is just not my thing."

"Why?" She asked and I sighed. We'd already had this conversation, I knew her point and she knew mine but I still repeated it again.

"Because it doesn't mean anything. How could it? Sleeping with Sebastian was better than with any one-night stand I had in college. Even if I'm not quite sure of my feelings for him."

"So start dating. The sooner you start, the sooner you'll fall in love and the sooner you'll fuck."

"Not everything is about sex."

"Really? Oh no, you made me sad." She mocked. "But you know what? You already have the dating thing and other aspects of a relationship you love with you mystery guy. So now you can have the sex."

"Have you listened to anything that I've said? We're not dating." I corrected.

"But you would like to." She stated.

"I never said that." I replied.

"But you would." she argued. Damn, she was annoying. But annoying and right maybe.

"I... " I started. "I'll get the pizzas. They are ready now, we can eat." I said, going to the kitchen.

"Yes, do that, avoid the important matter." She said, following me.

"Food is the important matter." I responded.

* * *

It was Thursday now. And I was enjoying a peaceful night watching TV. There was a singing contest on TV. It was really interesting. I couldn't watch it the other Thursday night but I sure didn't know what I was missing. And nights at home alone were the best type...

Ok who was I kidding? I missed him. And it was terrifying, how could I miss him already? It was just a friendly meeting on Thursday nights.

He was in Ohio to visit his father, don't be selfish Blaine. It was his childhood town, what would he do during four days? Meeting high school friends? Meeting someone in particular? Dating someone? _Not possible,_ _he couldn't. _Ssh of course he could. We were not married. _Yet_. You should start dating too. _No, you shouldn't_.

It was like two voices fighting in my head. How tiring. And that woman on TV was literally killing Bruno Mars' song Locked out of heaven. Nothing to do. No place to be. No one to be with.

The sound of my phone ringing forced me out of my depressed state.

"Hey, little bro." The cheerful voice of my older brother said.

"Hi Cooper."

"It's been a long time." Cooper said, just as if he was reprimanding me.

"You never call." I reminded him.

"Neither do you."

"Because you always tell me you're busy with something."

"Anyway." Cooper said. "How are you squirt?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm fine. And you? Anna?"

"Anna... yeah we divorced."

"You what?" I exclaimed.

"We divorced." Cooper repeated.

"And you didn't tell me? Oh right, because it's not important. It's _just _your second divorce."

"Oh shut up. I divorced, so what? This is life."

"It doesn't have to be like it." First Caroline and now Anna. And with the many girlfriends he had had between his two ex-wives, I was starting to think no one could stay long with my brother. But no one could stay with me either so...

"Come on, I bet you are not with your boyfriend anymore." Cooper affirmed. How could he know that?

"What makes you so sure?"

"I saw him, and I know you. You like this whole soulmate-to-love-until-the-end-of-time shit and he does not." Cooper explained.

"So you guessed right, congratulations." I said, slightly annoyed.

"So there are two more things I wanted to tell you." Cooper informed me. Changing the subject wasn't even discreet. "I got a role in a TV show, can't tell the name yet, but I'll be a detective."

"That's great." I said. I was happy for him. The famous and loved Cooper Anderson. So yes, that was maybe a little sarcastic but I was always happy of my brother's success.

"And... I'm coming to visit you."

"What?" Why was he always doing that? Saying he was coming without even asking me. As if he didn't care if I had plans. Not that I actually had plans, besides sitting in my apartment feeling sorry for myself, but still.

"In two weeks, or maybe three. I thought we could use some brother time. And I'll be busy again after that."

"Fine, whatever. Just tell me at least the day before so I won't be too surprised to see you at my door."

"Deal. This is going to be great. And your friend Santana will be there too, right?" Cooper asked. Oh no, I didn't think of that. They were unbearable together. Don't ever have them in the same room.

"She lives in the same building, Cooper, of course she's here. You're in love with her, I knew it."

"Great. And I'm not in love with anyone. Bye little bro, success is calling me, I have to go."

"Bye, Coop." I replied. My brother was coming, woop.

* * *

"There's a drugstore on your left when you leave the building." I said, opening the door of my examining room to accompany my patient to the exit.

"Thank you, doctor. Goodbye." Mrs. Davis said, walking to the exit.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Davis." I replied, smiling.

I closed the door behind her and headed toward our 'common room'. It was just a room where we reunite and where we could eat lunch or relax when we had free time. I entered the room and saw Matt and Sophia sitting on the sofa and talking.

"No Matt, you don't understand. Flowers are important. We must pay attention to the language of flowers." Sophia tried to explain.

"I'm just saying that we don't need to read every wedding book that talks about flowers to choose what we want." Matt replied. They were talking about the wedding. Again. Not that I complained, (ok maybe a little) but it was great seeing people in love. But they didn't agree on anything regarding their wedding. Flowers, music, clothes, places, everything.

"Hi." I greeted them and they stopped their little argument.

"Hello, Blaine." Sophia said, smiling at me. "Can you please say to my stubborn fiancé that each flower mean something?" she asked looking at said fiancé.

"Uh no, please leave me out of this. But I'll tell you what I know." I started. I poured myself a cup of coffee from our coffee maker and continued. "Red roses, and red in general, means passionate love. White rose is for pure and innocent love, but also for refinement and elegance. The violet color in general means tender love, and shows the depth of the feelings. But it is also the colour of death." I sat at the table next to them and took a sip of my coffee. "Yellow evokes sun and happiness. But it can also evoke betrayal and infidelity. Orange for happiness and satisfaction and blue for tenderness, but no dark blue."

"Oh wow, thank you. How do you know all of that?" Sophia asked me, slightly stunned.

"Oh I don't really know." I replied. "Not by searching through wedding books, that's for sure."

"You will search through wedding books and argue about flowers too one day." Matt said, smiling at me. I really hoped so. It's all I wanted, love.

"In the meantime, he knows more things than you." Sophia said to him.

Matt glared playfully at her. "Are you insulting me honey?"

"Not at all, sweetheart." She replied, smiling before kissing her fiancé sweetly on the lips.

"Lips to yourselves please." Santana instructed, walking in the room. The couple didn't part, as I expected and Santana wasn't surprised.

"Busy day today?" I asked her.

"Yes, pretty much. I work until 7 p.m. tonight but nothing between 12.15 and 2 p.m. and you?"

"Practically the same." I replied.

"Do you think they have gills like fishes?" She asked, looking questioningly at our colleagues.

"What?"

"I wonder how they can kiss for so long without having the need to breathe."

I was about to answer but didn't have the time. "Blaine? Mr. Thompson is here." Brittany informed me, standing in the doorway. "And Matt, someone asked to see you."

"Thanks, Brittany. I'm coming." I put my cup in the sink and headed to the waiting room.

"See you at lunch. Please don't let Sophia order vegetarian food." I said before leaving. The woman tried to make us all eat vegetarian but I needed meat to live.

* * *

I came back into the room at 1 p.m. after my last patient of the morning had left. We didn't always order food and eat there but it was practical sometimes and we hadn't often the same schedule. I could clearly smell Chinese food. Yum. I sat down at the table next to Britt and started to eat while listening to Santana and Sophia talking. I wondered where Matt was, he maybe had an emergency somewhere.

"Come on, let's open the fortune cookies." Sophia said excitedly at the end of the lunch.

"You're way too superstitious." I replied.

"Why not believe it?" She said while opening hers. "_Your ability for accomplishment will be followed by success." _she read. "Great, my marriage will be a success."

"Mine will maybe say something about Lady Tubbington. I swear she sneaks out at night." Brittana said thoughtfully.

I opened mine and read the message. "_If you're afraid to shake the dice, you'll never throw a six." _I laughed. It was absurd. "What does that even mean?"

"That you don't take risks so you-"

"Sophia?" I interrupted her.

"Yes?"

"Stop analyzing me." I said.

"As you wish. But these cookies are right." She replied.

I finally saw Matt coming in the room, followed by a short brunette woman.

"Sorry, I had to go to the hospital, an emergency." He said.

I saw Santana looking at the woman and frowning a little. "What are you doing here Berry?"

"I was bored out of my mind and Kurt is not there. So I figured I would come and visit your place of work." Oh yes Berry, Rachel Berry, Santana's friend.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Santana exclaimed, hurrying Rachel to sit down on the sofa.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you know you must not make any effort during the end of your pregnancy?"

"It's just a little walk." Rachel argued.

"I don't care."

"You could maybe introduce us, Santana." I offered.

Santana sighed. "Rachel, this is Blaine, Sophia and Matthew." She explained, pointing at us. "Rachel Berry, a high school friend."

"Nice to meet you." We all greeted her.

"Well, I'll show you around and escort you back at your apartment." Santana said.

"Fine. Let me get bored alone at my apartment." Rachel sighed and she got up to follow Santana. "I'll tell Kurt to meet you. A gorgeous doctor, how could he refuse?" She whispered to me.

"Oh my god, I'm out of here." I exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Lima

**Chapter 5**

_- Kurt's POV -_

Here I was. In Lima again. The little close-minded town where I grew up. Even if my home was New York now, I was still attached to Lima because my father lived there.

"Kurt!" I heard my dad shout in the arrival area of the airport.

I scanned the crowd and finally saw him. I made my way toward him and hugged him. I sighed contently.

"It's good to see you, kid." He said.

"You too dad." I replied when we pulled back. I smiled at him.

"Let's go."

The trip to go to my dad's house wasn't that long and we were soon there. During the drive, we talked about many things, obviously avoiding serious subjects.

We entered the house and I put my suitcase in the entrance.

"Hello, sweetie." Carole greeted me, coming from the kitchen.

"Hi, Carole." I replied before hugging her.

"Dinner is ready. You must be hungry." She smiled and we all headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"How are you Dad?" I said at some point during the dinner.

"I'll be fine, just like I told you."

"Yes, but I don't always believe you." I replied.

"But you should. I started radiotherapy and the doctor said I reacted well to it."

"Fine. I'm glad." I gave him a relieved smile.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I'm keeping a close eye on him." Carole said to me.

"I would like it if you could look away sometimes too." my dad groaned.

"Thank you, Carole." I replied. "What would he do without us?" I smiled and Carole laughed.

"Oh, I really don't know." She answered.

"Can you two stop making fun of me and continue eating?" my dad complained. "Do you have plans or tomorrow Kurt?" He asked me.

"Not really. I thought about just going in the city. And I'll eat lunch with Sam."

"Great." He said before moving the conversation far away from his health state.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early. I knew I could sleep a little longer but my body was accustomed to waking up early every day for work. I had never been one for staying in bed for hours doing nothing, for just being too lazy to get up. So I got up, ate breakfast, dressed and went out. I wanted to walk around the city a little.

I did a long walk before going back to my dad's house. I drank a glass of orange juice and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I had to go to McKinley to meet Sam. We were going to have lunch together.

I ended up in McKinley earlier than necessary and I wandered in the hallways, enjoying the peace. I knew it would be a lot noisier once the bell would ring. I could go say hello to Mr Figgins. But the mere thought made me laugh. He was maybe not here anymore. Probably not.

I may have overestimated the time I had because the bell suddenly rang, breaking the silence. Within seconds I was surrounded by students running to their next classes.

"Heard you liked pink, fag!" I heard someone shout behind me. I froze instantly. All my high school fears came back at once. Being the only out student - until senior year at least -, being bullied and called names. All that I had escaped by living in New York. I turned carefully to see some jocks from the football team throwing a pink slushy at a boy's face. The boy didn't move nor did he say anything. He just waited. The gang laughed and walked away.

Gathering the strength I didn't know I had, I ran to the gang. I grabbed the one who had thrown the slushy by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the locker. I put my forearm against his throat, menacing to block his breathing and he looked at me in surprise and shock.

I was a lot stronger than I was in high school. I was maybe thin but I could still manage to hold an 18 year-old in place.

"You listen to me. You think you're worth something? You think harassing people makes you a better person? Well guess what? You're wrong. You're just another asshole who is so afraid of himself he has to bully people to feel good!" I yelled, finally letting all the anger I felt since my high school years out.

"I'm not afraid. Release me, you bastard." He snapped back and tried to break free but I tightened my hold on his throat.

"Don't touch him ever again or I swear it will end up bad for you." I threatened.

"Are you menacing me?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"What do you think? Now get out of here!" I didn't think it would just take a little threat to make all these people understand but it was all I could do.

I released the man and he went back to his gang, massaging his throat.

He turned to me and said "This is not over." but I ignored him. I took a steadying breath to try and calm down and the anger slowly faded. Then I looked around but the slushied boy was nowhere to be seen. I headed to the men's' restroom because I know he would be there.

Nothing had changed here. Definitely nothing. I pushed the door and saw him standing in front of the sink, trying to clean his shirt. I took a tissue and stepped closer to him.

"Let me help you." I said gently, reaching out my hand to wipe some pink ice on his face. He jumped in surprise.

"I don't need help. I do this all the time." He said, stepping back.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Who are you?" He replied.

"My name is Kurt. And you?"

"Liam. He's just a douchebag who likes to annoy us." He replied, taking the tissue I handed him. "I have a few change of clothes in my locker for cases like this. You don't have to stay here. You must be late for class if you're a teacher or whatever."

"Who is us?" I asked, ignoring his request.

He chuckled nervously. "Yes, you definitely must be new here. Me and the Glee club."

"The Glee club?" I repeated, not quite believing my ears. Ten years after I joined Glee club for the first time, the members were still outcasts.

"Yes..." He said carefully, waiting for something bad to happen.

"But Will Shuester is still here, right?" I asked, trying to understand how things like that could still happen.

Liam nodded. "He can't make it stop. No one can... but I just have 6 months left and it will be over."

I put my hand on his shoulder gently. "You're going to survive it." I said reassuringly.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I did. I was in Glee club too, and the only out student. They can try to bring you down but you're better than them. You'll soon be out of this school and you'll live your dreams."

"Do you live yours?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I've always loved fashion and now I work for Vogue and I live in New York." I saw a spark in Liam's eyes.

"Um... I have to change shirt, can you maybe turn around or go outside?" Liam asked shyly.

"Sure." I said before walking to the door and leaving the restroom.

The hallway was empty now, everyone was in class. I looked at my watch. 11.30 a.m. I still had some time before meeting Sam. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I looked at it. It was work. I had already two missed calls from work. Uh uh it was not good. I never missed any call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, _finally!_" Oh no, Adele was not pleased, I knew it just by the tone of her voice. "Where are you? Why did you leave me with these incompetents?" Adele said, exasperated. What had they done this time? Well, what had they done badly according to her. I still didn't know what I had done to be in the little group of people she didn't always complain of.

"What is it? I told you I was going back to Ohio." I informed her.

"They told me that 'sequins would be great for the headband'. No but seriously! How do they even work for me?"

"So just tell them no." I offered. The best thing to do in that case was not to agree with her, not to fuel her anger.

"Trust me, I did." She chuckled. "And you know I need your work on the must-haves of the summer." She informed me in her serious tone.

"I can't right now, but-" I started but she interrupted me.

"Kurt, Kurt you know that going in another state doesn't mean you don't have a work anymore, don't you?" She asked too sweetly.

I sighed. Here was her way of telling me to work on my days off. I saw Liam getting out of the restroom and I made an apologetic gesture toward my phone.

"I know. It will be on your desk as soon as I come back." I replied.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to babysit those supposed designers." She said before hanging up.

I turned to Liam. "My boss, sorry."

"Vogue." He smiled.

"Liam! What are you doing here? You're late for class." Someone said and this voice sounded familiar to my ears. Could it be...?

"I'm sorry; I had to go to the restroom." Liam replied to the man now standing in front of us. I looked up to see who I thought I had recognized. Zachary Taylor. My first boyfriend. My high school sweetheart as some people like to call it.

"Fisher again?" Zach sighed when Liam nodded. He then looked at me and gaped.

"Kurt?" He asked, stunned.

"Hi." I replied. We stood there staring at each other for a moment before he pulled me into a hug.

I hadn't seen him since I had moved to New York. Since our break-up. I knew he had stayed in Lima but nothing else. All the memories came back to my mind. His transfer to McKinley at the beginning of my senior year. When I had helped him with the bullies. When he had got closer. When we had kissed for the first time, in the math classroom. And when we had decided we didn't want a long-distance relationship, the day before I moved to New York.

"Wow. I can't believe it. I barely recognized you." He said, looking at me from head to toe. "You look really good."

I tried to hide the blush that covered my cheeks but I had a pale skin so it wasn't really possible.

"Um thanks, you too." I replied.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since... well you know." He smiled awkwardly. "Are you moving back?"

"Oh no, no. I'm happy in New York. I came to see my father. And you?"

"I'm the principal."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, widening my eyes. He didn't answer. He knew me well enough to know that it was a rhetorical question. Well, well, pretty eventful day in Lima today.

I turned to Liam, trying to understand everything but not succeeding. "Fisher is the guy who's harassing you, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Liam replied before Zach said to him. "Go back to class now."

Liam gave me a smile. "Thank you." he said before walking away.

"Kurt, I know what you're thinking and-" Zach started. Yes, he knew me, he knew what I had just witnessed and he knew I was going to be angry. "Please come to my office? I'd rather not have this conversation in the hallway." Zach offered.

I followed him to what used to be Figgins' office. It was much better decorated now.

"Please, have a seat." He offered.

"How can you let them do this? You know what it is like! You know it perfectly well! You're apparently the principal - a thing that I find hard to believe, but whatever - you have the power to make the bullying stop! You've been a victim of it for god's sake!" I exclaimed loudly, not caring about being polite or being overheard. I just couldn't understand. The slushies, the shoves, the insults. He knew how hard it was when someone had decided to make your life a living hell. He had experienced it.

"It isn't that simple." Zach started.

"Oh please, that's the answer of the cowards."

"Let me say more than four words. I wish it was simple like that. I wish I could make them stop, I swear. His name is Jason Fisher. He transferred last year and he's a total jerk. When he began throwing slushies and insulting people, the Glee club members in particular, I expelled him for three days as a warning. But his father is one of the most influential people of the city, and the next day, his son was back. And I couldn't do anything; the school council had decided to not expel the boy anymore. Every time I tried something, it ended badly. And his father tells us that his son is 'just a little unstable' and that it's not a reason to expel him. So basically, I can't do anything. We walk in the hallways 24/7 with the other teachers to keep him from bullying other students but we don't catch him every time." Zach explained, looking sad and I wanted to apologize for what I had said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"You didn't know." He replied quickly. "I heard you had threatened him. He's already searching who you are at the school."

I chuckled. "Oh yes, he can try."

I felt my phone vibrate again, but only one quick time. So it was a text. From Sam.

'_Sorry Kurt, I can't make it, I have to go home.' _

'_It's okay. Maybe another time_.'

'_Yes, really sorry.'_

"So what do you think?" Zach asked when I didn't reply to his previous question. I looked up from my phone, embarrassed. "Sorry? Can you repeat?"

"I said; let me invite you for lunch?" He asked hesitantly.

"At the cafeteria?" I asked with a smile. The cafeteria. Where we had eaten all of our lunches together in senior year, mostly complaining about the food.

"Of course." He smiled back.

* * *

We were in the cafeteria sitting opposite to each other. We spoke about everything and nothing and reminisced ourselves of the good old days. We saw this Fisher guy and he gave me a death glare. I smiled in response.

"Oh but look at that brownie." Zach said, sticking his spoon in his desert. "It's as hard as iron."

"It's because it's in their fridges for 8 years." I laughed. "Imagine it's the same brownie as last time..." I said and he stopped trying to eat it. He knew what I meant. The brownie affair, as we had called it back then even if we were not sure it was the brownie's fault. Zach had thrown up on the history teacher one day after lunch. He was sick for a few days after that. And he had input his sickness to a weird brownie he had eaten.

"Oh no! That's embarrassing; you said you wouldn't mention it again."

"I know, but it doesn't count because it was 8 years ago."

"Fine. You betrayed me, I'm offended." Zach said dramatically.

"Nope. However, your stomach betrayed you."

"I hope you don't do the same with..." Zach started but he quickly closed his mouth and looked around awkwardly.

"What?" I knew he was always talking before thinking and he stopped mid-sentence sometimes.

"None of my business. Forget it."

"What is it?" I insisted.

"I was going to say boyfriends. Ok I'll just say it, are you in a relationship?"

"Oh it's just that." I chuckled. "...not really. And you?" Why did I just say that?

"No, my last left me for New York." He said and I shot him a confused look. "I'm kidding Kurt."

"Haha."

"Not really? What does that mean?" He asked, curious.

"Oh nothing, I don't know why I said that. No, I'm single." I explained myself.

"I'm not trying to win you back or something. I know you live in New York. I'm just interested in your life." Good. Because he couldn't have me back. Imagine if I hadn't moved to New York, we maybe would be still together. Ouch scary.

"I'm not in a relationship. I have been at a certain moment but not anymore. Anyway I'm single. I'll spare you all the details but I was in a bar and started talking to someone. And then we became friends and all."

"That's great." Zach smiled genuinely. "Will you see him again?"

"It's complicated." I replied. My answer for 'it's too long to explain'. "You may have known him in high school. He was at Dalton."

"Oh, it really is a small world. Yes, probably, what's his name?"

"I don't know." I replied and it was his time to be confused.

"But how? You said you were friends." Oh shut up, you're making me doubt this again. Doubt that I could actually be friend with someone when I didn't know the most basic information about him.

I had tried to ignore my phone vibrating the last 10 minutes because it wasn't polite but I finally gave in and looked at it. Rachel must be bored.

"Excuse me; I think Rachel wants to tell me something." I hit the 'answer call' button and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hello, Rachel."

"Kurt! I've been calling you for an hour." Rachel exclaimed.

"More like 10 minutes. What is it?"

"I was bored as hell so I decided to see where Santana worked. She's doing pretty well. And guess who I met?" She said excitedly.

"Madonna? Kate Middleton? Justin Timberlake?" I said with mocked interest.

"Haha better. Blaine, her best friend. I thought she was exaggerating but he _is _gorgeous."

"Oh wow. I'm so happy to hear that." Sarcasm of course.

"Kurt, why don't you want to meet him?"

"Because you two are so eager for me to meet him. Just leave my love life alone maybe?"

"Fine." Rachel sighed. "Let me at least sign you up on a dating website. You may find the love of your life."

"Yeah whatever. I was kind of busy now so talk to you later." I said, not really giving her the choice.

"Bye, you'll already have 3 dates when you'll come back." I laughed and put the phone back in my pocket.

"Sorry, Rachel and Santana conspiring behind my back.

Zach laughed. Oh god help us, I was on a dating website.

* * *

Thank god I was never going anywhere without my computer. Because now, I had work to do. The thing is, when I was working, nothing could distract me. I was the most concentrate person in the world. There could be an earthquake and I still wouldn't notice. Was that exaggerated? I think so.

I was sitting in the living room with my computer on my lap. I had heard my father changing channel a few minutes ago but hadn't paid attention. When I finished typing the e-mail to one of the model, I listened to what was on TV while looking at my inbox for other mails to respond to. Oh yes, it was that singing contest I used to watch with Rachel before... oh my god it was Thursday night. I suddenly felt bad. What was he doing tonight? With who? I hoped he wasn't mad at me for leaving. Stop that, Kurt. I immersed myself in work again to block this emotion. Well, I tried until my dad cleared his throat.

"Kurt?"

"Yes?" I looked up from my computer.

"What are you doing?" My dad asked.

"I'm answering a few emails and doing some research." I answered.

"For work?" He frowned.

"Yes. Why?"

"I have you here for what, three days and you bring your work?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I can do it on the plane if you want."

"She told you to do it, didn't she?" He asked, obviously not pleased.

"Yes, but it's fine I-"

"Kurt." He interrupted in the same reprimanding tone he used when I was a child and I had done something wrong. "She's exploiting you."

"No, she's not. I like what I do."

"Don't give me that speech Kurt. You're always working. When I call you, you're never home before 8 p.m. I even wonder if you don't sleep at work sometimes."

"I worked too hard to live in New York and be in the fashion world. I work at Vogue Dad. It's not a job where you can do the bare minimum."

"I don't ask you to do the bare minimum. You've always been a hard-worker. But take time to yourself, to rest and doing other things."

"Go ahead, tell me. Going home to do what? Watching TV? Sleeping? Eating pizzas while watching TV and then sleeping?"

"You could... maybe... date." He said carefully, like he was afraid I would yell. Haha.

"Don't go there Dad. I have enough with Rachel and Santana." I sighed.

"Oh you've seen Santana again? "

"Yes, it was by accident. And now they're trying to make me date her best friend. He's name is Blaine, he's a doctor and he's gorgeous." I said, imitating Rachel's excited voice. I had a weird feeling saying that, but I didn't have the time to analyse it.

"And why won't you?"

"Because... just because..." I was going to stop there but my dad was looking intently at me and the reason finally came out of my mouth. "He seems perfect, and I'm too complicated. He won't like me."

"Wow, that's one convincing explanation. And false of course. "

"Rachel has made me go in a dating website. Happy? Now leave my love life alone please." I snapped angrily.

"I just want your happiness Kurt. You know that, don't you?" My dad looked at me with sad eyes. God, I hated myself. I had made my father feel bad. Just when he was supposed to not have stress and rest. Always well done Kurt, with your angry and touchy personality.

"I know that Dad. I'm sorry. I just... Finn is married and he's going to be dad. And I have none of that. I only have my work. And Rachel, but like I said, she's married and soon going to be mother. And actually I'm kind of proud of myself."

"Yeah?"

"I don't smoke, take drugs or sleep around to hide the emptiness of my life." I laughed.

"And you better not start."

"I won't do this. I couldn't work properly." I answered and we laughed.

* * *

It was time to go now. My dad was driving me back to the airport and he was already outside.

"Goodbye sweetie. Take care of yourself." Carole said as she hugged me. "And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thanks, Carole. Goodbye." I replied and left the house.

The trip to the airport was mostly silent or spent listening to the radio. We were soon arrived at the airport.

"I'll see you soon, I guess." My dad said when we were next to the boarding area, as far as he was allowed to go.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. I doubted I could come back soon.

"We'll come when Finn's and Rachel's baby is born." My dad explained.

"Oh yes, right."

"Goodbye Kurt. I love you." He said as he hugged me tightly. I sighed.

"Goodbye Dad. I love you too." We hugged for a moment longer before I had to go on the plane.

I waved at him before going out of sight and making my way to the boarding area and waiting for my plane.

Before I turned off my phone, I saw a text from Rachel.

_I got you a date. He's your perfect match. x x_

A date already? She really had nothing to do with her life.


	6. Chapter 6: (Disastrous) Dates

**Hey :)**

**Just one thing to say, if anyone speaks italian, tell me if I got it wrong. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_- Blaine's POV -_

Thursday 9 p.m. and he was there in time. Maybe I should raise a statue in his honor. '_To the man who makes my Thursday nights perfect'_. "I changed our usual drinks, it's beer today." I said while pushing a beer to him.

"Oh no." He laughed but took it anyway.

"You're back." I said after a moment and he smiled.

"I'm back."

"I missed you." Oh but screw it, it was true.

"You did?"

Oh shit, he thought I was a freak. "...yes. I had nothing to do with my Thursday night."

"So you missed me because I entertain you?" He teased. "I missed you too." He said and it pleased me. He had missed me too. I was not a freak or we were both freaks.

"How was Ohio?" I asked.

"It was good. I was happy to go back for a while."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I should go see my parents more often."

"I'll come with you next time."

"I take you at your word." I teased.

"Oh but you can." He said and I didn't know if he was serious. "Oh and I saw someone you might know."

"Did you?" I asked, surprised.

"He was at Dalton. Zach Taylor."

"Let me think..." I searched through my memories, the name did sound a little familiar. "Yes, absolutely, he was with me in junior year. But he left in the beginning of senior year, never knew why. How do you know him?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend. He had transferred at my school."

"Oh right..." I said awkwardly. "Mystery solved then."

We stayed silent for a moment, enjoying our drinks. And then he looked at his phone and sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothing. I was just reminded I had a date soon." He didn't seem pleased but he wouldn't have done this if he didn't want to meet someone. Go away Blaine, with your big ideas. He won't want you. He's dating. What did you expect?

"Oh, a date?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes. I was forced into a dating website and I already have a date. He's apparently my 'perfect match'."

"Dating websites are a little impersonal for my taste." I stated.

"Oh I have an idea. Why don't you sign up too and then go on a date?"

"Let's say I agree. Why would I do that? I don't want to go on a date."

"I don't want either. But like that we can tell each other afterwards how disastrous it was."

"Fine, I'm in. I'm sure I can find one more crazy than yours."

"You like challenge, don't you?" He asked.

"Always." I replied, giving him a little smile.

"So, do you have Internet on your phone?"

"Yes."

"Can I have it?" He asked and I gave him my phone.

"I'm glad you're choosing Apple." He stated while typing something on the screen.

"Excuse me?"

"Apple against Samsung. You have an iPhone, you chose Apple." He explained and I chuckled. I was really not into that war. I chose iPhone because I liked it and that was all. "I'm on it. So... I'll let you enter your name, of course... gender: Male... Birthdate?"

"February, 15 1987."

"Work: Doctor. Live in: New York. Favorite film?" He asked.

"West Side Story."

"It is a musical." He said, shaking his head.

"So what?" I asked.

"I said favorite _film_."

"But I love musicals."

"Fine. West Side Story it is. Too bad you weren't in high school with me."

"Why? Did you play Tony? If you did, I'm going to be so jealous so watch your mouth." I said jokingly and he laughed. Have I already said his laugh is perfect?

"Oh no, I didn't. My ex did. I was officer Kripke." He replied, his eyes a little lost; he was probably remembering the performance.

"But you did play in it. And officer Kripke; I bet you looked gorgeous in the police uniform."

He blushed and I didn't know what I was doing. Flirting? He already had a date. It was impossible. "Uh... yes, I... anyway. Cat or dog?"

"Do they really ask that?" I asked.

"No, but I wanted to know."

I gave him an amused smile. "Dog. Especially puppies."

"Why especially puppies?"

"Because they're so cute."

"You are cute." He whispered, barely audible. I looked at him questioningly and wondered if I had heard right. He looked up from my phone and caught my eyes. I didn't know what he found there but he quickly looked away. I hadn't watched him in complete adoration, had I?

"What are your interests?" He asked to get back to the subject.

"Are there propositions or do I have to list them?"

"I'll guess; it's more fun." He replied, looking at my phone. "Musicals, sports, reading, singing in uniform..." He started. I chuckled at the last one; he was obsessed with my uniform.

"And may I add fashion."

"Fashion?"

"I do have to conform to certain gay stereotypes." I stated.

"Yes right." He chuckled. "Now enter your name and hit the submit button." He gave me my phone back and I entered Blaine Anderson before hitting the submit button. Whoop. "So... I think this is complete. You're in now. Congrats."

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, already apprehensive of the people I might meet.

* * *

"And then he said to me, 'excuse me, I would like to pass'. And I was like who do you think you're talking to? Can't you walk a little more rather than disturb me?" Brandon said, clearly exasperated. What was wrong with him? Why did I even agree to go out on a date with him? I knew the dating website was a bad idea. Well at least I would have something to talk about tomorrow for our Thursday night meeting.

I looked at him, wondering how he could be so full of himself, so arrogant and superior. Brandon, (Barbie's gay brother or what?) had been talking about him since we had sat down at the table. I had made an effort to bear with me until the dessert, and now I couldn't take it anymore. Just shut up already. I took my phone and sent a text to Santana. _Help! Call me. -B _He hadn't even noticed that I wasn't listening to him anymore. Or even pretending to listen.

"Am I not right?" He asked and I looked up from my phone.

"Yes, absolutely." I replied and he continued talking. Bla Bla.

A minute or two later, my phone rang and I earned myself a few annoyed glances from the other customers but I really couldn't care less.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, hobbit. How is it going?" Santana's voice answered.

I let a few more seconds pass and put a grave expression on my face. "Oh I see." I looked at Brandon. "Sorry, there's an emergency at work. I have to go." I informed him.

"Oh ok. You didn't tell me where you worked." He replied, just as if he was telling me that _I _had done something wrong.

"You never asked. But I know everything I didn't need to know about you: about the guy who wouldn't dance with you, the one who was clingy, and the one who wanted you to make _one _step back..." I answered, enough was enough. "Goodbye." I put money in the table and left the restaurant.

"Thank you." I said in the phone.

"You're welcome. Because I was so right." Santana said triumphal.

"About what?"

"Come on, you wanted to ask you Thursday night guy out. All you had to do was ask. But you preferred to suffer through a whole boring date."

I didn't like the fact that she was right; especially because she always got so triumphal after. But she was right; I did want to date _him_.

* * *

_- Kurt's POV -_

I was sitting at a table in my favorite French restaurant, waiting for my date. He was late; maybe he really was my perfect match after all. That thought immediately disappeared when I saw him walking to me. I knew it was him thanks to the picture on the site. He stopped when he was in front of me. When he looked at me from head to toe with a smirk plastered on his face; I knew we wouldn't get along.

"Sebastian Smythe." He said, reaching out a hand. "You must be Kurt."

"Correct. I'm Kurt." I replied, shaking his hand.

We sat down at the table and started to talk. He was not annoying or boring, just not my type. And that arrogant smile made me want to slap him. But everything was fine.

"So you like musicals?" I asked. We had been talking for ten minutes and there was no waiter in sight ready to take our order.

"Hell no!" he exclaimed.

"You said in your profile you liked musicals." I affirmed.

"I lied." He replied as if it was obvious.

"You what?"

"Come on gorgeous, don't act shocked."

"Why did you do that? If you are going to lie, don't go to a dating website." I said, not really understanding. "And my name is _Kurt_, if you don't remember." I added harshly.

"I know, but gorgeous suits you best. And as for the little story, I'll reveal my secrets. I saw your _gorgeous _picture on the site and I changed my profile to match yours."

"But that's cheating." I said. Yo Captain Obvious.

"Life is a bitch, huh?"

"No, you are." I snapped.

"Mmh I like you, Kurt." Sebastian said, winking.

"The feeling is not mutual." I replied and he shot me a challenging look. "I have to go to the restroom." I said after a moment.

I got up and walked to the men's restroom. Once I was inside, I pulled my phone out and called Rachel. She didn't answer and I was left with her voicemail. "Listen to me carefully, Rachel Berry, I did what you wanted and it is a horrible disaster. So starting now you are not allowed to set me up with any guy or even to talk about setting me up. Understood? Fine. See you tomorrow." I said in the voicemail and hang up.

I washed my hands to be ready to eat and when I turned around, I was met by that ever present arrogant grin.

"I knew you were waiting for me in here." Sebastian said in a low voice. He pushed me against the sink before I had the time to say anything and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I can lock the door. Or let it just like that if you're into exhibitionism."

His hands were falling lower and lower down my body and I did the first thing I thought about. I slapped him hard and he stepped back, a hand on his cheek.

"Oh now you can try to hide the mark of my hand on your cheek, or you can let it like this, if you're into exhibitionism." I heard Sebastian groaned and looked at himself in the mirror. "And you're lucky I didn't hit you somewhere else." I added before leaving the restroom and the restaurant. My first and only date. What a joke.

* * *

Lucky for me, the day after that was Thursday and I had my bar buddy to talk to. I was sitting in the bar on our usual spot, and I was early. It was a change. He arrived five minutes later and I smiled at him.

"Hi. You know you're late?" I said, pointing at my watch.

"No, I'm not." He replied.

"Yes, you are. You are assumed late when I am here before you."

"That's unfair." He answered with an amused smile.

"So how was your date?" I asked. There we were talking about serious business. Ouuuuh.

"Horrible. Yours?"

"Worse."

"Yours can't be worse than Brandon. He talked about himself all the time. And you know something hooorrible that happened to him?" he answered with a dramatic face.

"No, what?" I asked, interested but I had guessed it wasn't anything serious.

"A guy offered him a vodka but he wanted a vodka martini! He was so shocked!" he said in a mock tone. "Look what I've suffered."

"So we'll have to agree to disagree. At least yours was civilized."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sebastian tried to get in my pants in the bathroom."

He choked on his beer and ended up coughing for a few minutes.

"Sebastian?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, do you know him?" It was obvious he knew him.

"Uh... someone with the same name, that's all." He replied quickly. Yeah, like I could believe that.

"Come on, do you know him?" I insisted. How could he know someone as deranged as Sebastian?

"My ex." He mumbled so low that I thought I had misheard.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, he's my ex." He repeated louder.

Holy shit. He couldn't have fallen for Sebastian. It was a joke. This guy was a complete jerk. But judging by B's face, it wasn't a joke. I suddenly couldn't contain my laughter.

"Hey don't make fun of me." He pleaded.

"I'm sorry but seriously? Him? He's an arrogant prick." I said, shaking with laughter.

I heard his phone vibrate but he ignored it. "Can we stop talking about my ex now?" He sighed and I did my best to stop laughing.

"You can look at it you know." I said when his phone vibrated again.

"It isn't polite." He replied. He reached for his phone to turn it off but he glanced at the screen and "_Che perfetto imbecille_."

Did I really hear him speaking Italian? Oh my god. He totally spoke Italian. It sounded so good in his mouth.

"You were right, I had to look at it." He said to me. "Excuse me." He typed on his phone and pressed it to his ears. Then I found out it was hard to follow a conversation when you only have one side.

"Cooper?" He said. "Yes, what do you mean 'you're here'?... what? You're in front of my door? What is wrong with you?" He asked, shaking his head. Cooper. He may finally have met someone after all. It felt wrong to me, I didn't want him to meet people. "No, I'm not home right now." He continued. "Right, 4th floor, go see her... yeah bye."

He hung up and put his phone aside. "Sorry about that." He said.

I asked the first thing that came up to my mind. "You speak Italian?"

"Yes." He shrugged. "Have I never told you?"

"No you haven't. I would have begged you to say something to me." I replied.

"I guess it never came up in the conversation. My grandparents, on my mother's side, are Italians... wait, how did you know I speak Italian?" He asked.

"Oh that's great, you're bilingual. And you said something when you read the text on your phone."

"Did I? Sorry, I do that when I'm surprised, I just lose my English." He informed me.

"So now lose your English and say something to me." I asked, shooting him a smile.

"Uh... let me think..." He said, looking torn. "_Mi piacerebbe baciarti_." He continued before looking away as if he was embarrassed.

"What does that mean?" I asked, I didn't know a single word of Italian.

"You didn't ask for the translation, just that I say something." He answered, almost sticking his tongue out at me. "Do you speak any foreign language?" He asked.

"I do."

"Say something to me." He requested, smiling.

I thought about what to say. I didn't want it to be something stupid like hello or how are you. There was actually something I wanted to say. It couldn't hurt to say it since he wouldn't understand it. I just wanted to know how it could be to say it out loud. "_C'est avec toi que je voulais sortir_."

He looked at me, amazed. "What does that mean?" He asked.

"Won't tell you." I replied and smiled.

"I guess that's fair."

"So I'll see you next week." I said when we were going to leave.

"Of course." He smiled.

Should I tell him? Tell him that I liked him. Probably even more than that. Should I take that risk? I decided not to do it. It wasn't very courageous of me but I would maybe do something next week. I would have all week to think and overthink about it.

So I was about to leave when he grabbed my hand to stop me. "Wait!" He called. I turned and looked at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Uh... I... no...nothing, have a good week." He mumbled.

"You too, B." I replied and walked away.

'_Hello I love you, won't you tell me your name_.' I heard the song playing in the bar when I reached the door.


	7. Chapter 7: Should I Stay Or Should I Go?

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_- Blaine's POV -_

* * *

I was going to say it.

To _him_.

I was going to talk to him. And this thought had been occupying my mind for a week now. I smiled as I passed Brittany's desk and entered our common room to have some coffee.

"Is it Thursday already?" Sophia asked me from the couch where she was sitting with a cup in her hands.

"Yes, why?"

"You only smile on Thursdays." She answered and got up from the couch as I poured coffee in a cup.

I hadn't realized at all. But it was true that _he _brightened my whole day(s). "Do I? I didn't know."

"Yes, you do. But today, it looks...brighter somehow. You look happy."

"That's because he's going to get some tonight." Santana said, entering the room.

I rolled my eyes. "You always come in at the right time." I replied.

"Don't mind me; I had just forgotten my phone." She said, pointing at her phone on the table. She took it and left the room.

"So..." Sophia chuckled. "Anything you want to tell me?"

I smiled. "Remember that guy I met in a bar?" I asked. She knew about him. My three colleagues were my three best friends so of course I had told her about the person I had met. This same person I loved.

She nodded and I continued. "I think I may be in love with him." It was the first time I said it out loud, and it sounded great. Really great. The second time I would say it would be to him, and I was really nervous about that.

"That's wonderful Blaine!" She smiled brightly. She knew about my relationship with Sebastian so she knew how big it was that I thought about believing in love again.

"Yes. But I don't know if he feels the same about me. And we agreed on no names and no personal information. It means that I can't say anything." Blaine sighed.

"Come on Blaine, if you love him, you have to tell him. You know, like the song. _Tell him that you're never gonna leave him, tell him that you're always gonna love him. Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell him right now."_ She sang and I laughed.

"No offense Soph, but you can't really sing." I replied, laughing. I turned to see Santana coming back in the room.

"But you can. I could hear you _sing _with the meerkat from my apartment." Santana said, smirking.

"You can't just bring all subjects to sex." I sighed and she laughed.

"Ok ok, what are you talking about then?"

"We were talking about Blaine who is going to declare his love." Sophia replied, winking at Santana.

"Oh so you thought about singing?" Santana asked me.

"No. Not at all." Blaine replied shaking his head.

"I'm sure he's going to sing _Ti Amo_." Santana said.

"You want to bet?" Sophia challenged. "I bet he's going to do it the simple way. 'Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson. I love you'."

"No, he's more complicated. He'll choose the big romantic way." Santana argued.

"Girls, you know I'm here, right?" I interrupted.

"What's going on in here?" Matt asked, coming in. They had really decided to complicate my life today.

"We're having a crisis meeting on what Blaine should do to declare his love to his bar guy." Santana replied.

"I know what he will do." Matt said and I looked at him questioningly. "He will kiss him. And after that he introduces himself. First, the kiss."

"Then we have all different opinions." Sophia said, thinking about it like it was the lottery they could win.

"Blaine, tell us what you will do?" Santana asked.

"No." Blaine replied. "You'll know tomorrow. Maybe. Hopefully."

They all smiled and I laughed. "You're stupid." I said before leaving the room.

* * *

9 p.m. I was sitting in the bar, our bar. At our usual spot. And my heart was hammering in my chest. I swear the bartender could hear it. _He _would walk in any minute now. And I would gather my strength and my courage to introduce myself. It was my moment. My eyes were fixed at the door of the bar, waiting for it to open.

10 p.m. The door hadn't opened to reveal _him _yet. He was late, just like always. The day I needed him to be there early, or right on time. But anyway, I had ordered a vodka to keep myself busy and I was sipping it while watching the door open again and again to reveal strangers coming in. He would come anytime soon.

11 p.m. "I think he's not gonna come." The bartender said to me. The bartender knew us now for all the time we had been coming here. I was still waiting for him. He still wasn't there. 2 hours late was beginning to be a little too much. And I was starting to doubt.

Midnight. My heart hurt. I couldn't think anymore. I didn't want to. He wasn't there. Which could only mean one thing. He didn't want to see me anymore. I had lost him. I had believed in love. And I had been proved once again it was not a good idea. I would not make the same mistake twice, that was a promise.

I wrote something on a napkin and gave it to the bartender. I told him to give it if he came here someday and I left the bar. I would never come back here. Everything was over. As I reached for the door, I heard the few first notes of _Should I Stay Or Should I Go_. How ironic.

* * *

_- Kurt's POV -_

The same day.

"I said no! This is awful, get out of my sight."

I sighed. Adele was yelling about the next issue again. I think it was about the cover or the design, I didn't really care; and I had work to do on my own. It was 5 p.m. and I had promised Rachel I would be at her place earlier. She wanted to celebrate my birthday. The phone on my desk rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel." I answered automatically.

"Happy Birthday Kurt!" I recognized my father's voice and I smiled.

"Thank you dad." I replied.

"How are you celebrating? Tell me you're not working."

"With Rachel. Finn is working until 9 p.m. And I'll be gone at this hour."

"Oh where are you going?" My dad asked.

"I have a...date." I answered because it was a date after all. I was going to introduce myself properly.

"Really? That's fantastic, Kurt."

I smiled. "Yes, I think it could really work with him." My mind was already imagining us buying a house and moving in with our little daughter. My imagination was wild.

"I'm happy for you. I knew love would find you." My dad said.

"He did find me." I confirmed.

I heard a knock on my door and I looked up to see Adele standing in the doorway. "Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked and I nodded.

"Thank you for your call dad, I have to get back to work." I said in the phone.

"Okay, see you soon, bud." He replied and I hung up.

"What do you need me for?" I asked Adele who came in and sat down on a chair in front of me.

"I'm having a dilemma and you're the only one to have taste." She said, handing me two pages, one mat pale lilac and one shiny olive green. "I should maybe hire more gays." She thought aloud.

"This is the only place where being gay is a good thing." I chuckled.

"So tell me which one you like best. They wanted to have one dark green, it was awful." She said, gesturing at the other offices.

"The green one, definitely. It suits the model better. And mat colors are often too dark." I said, pointing at the green page.

"Thank you, that's what I thought. Mat colors often don't do justice to the models." She replied, nodding.

"By the way, I don't think I can finish these three papers for Monday." Kurt said, gesturing to the articles he was working on.

"You can't? Why?"

"This is a lot of work and I can't stay late today." I replied, glancing at my watch.

"Ok, fine." She replied, looking disappointed. "Just give one to someone else and let it be ruined." She stood up and left my office. I sighed and concentrated on this paper I needed to finish before leaving.

I was sitting at Rachel's table an hour later.

"Kurt Hummel left work before 8 p.m. I'm impressed." She said.

"You threatened me. You're scary when you want." I pointed out.

"I don't want you to be alone on your birthday."

"I won't be." I smiled.

"Oh, you've finally made up your mind. Tell him or not?" She asked.

"Tell him. This is now or never. I've got to do it."

Rachel beamed. "I knew it."

"Fine, now what do we have for dinner? I'm starving." I said, looking around.

"I ordered Chinese food, I know you like it and I can't cook right now so happy birthday." She pointed at the bags and the oven where the food was being reheated.

"I'll get that." I said and I went to the oven. I brought the food back to the table along with plates, forks and knifes.

We ate dinner and it was great to spend my birthday with my best friend. Which I did every year actually. But it was the best way.

"So Mercedes told me she was coming." Rachel said. She was planning our New Directions reunion. She's the one who got the idea and -I quote- 'I have nothing else to do since I'm pregnant.'

"Oh really? That's great. Tell me again who's coming?" I replied and put my plate aside as I had finished eating.

"You have a memory problem." She chuckled. "Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Quinn, Artie, and I'm waiting for Tina's, Mike's and Sam's answer."

"It will be great to reunite." I smiled, thinking back at how we were in high school. "You didn't talk about Zach? What did he say?"

Rachel looked embarrassed. "I thought you would have someone else to introduce us by the time we do this reunion and that it would be awkward if he was there."

"You didn't ask him?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"No." She simply replied.

"He was in Glee club too, Rachel."

"He's also your ex."

"And so what? So I can't be friend with him? So he has to be rejected of our reunion?"

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just think it is not a good idea." She said, getting up to put her plate in the sink.

"You never liked him, did you?" I said, shaking my head.

"I liked him, he was charming and nice. But look Kurt..." She started but she froze and dropped her plate which made a big noise when it hit the floor.

"Rach, what is it?" I immediately got up and walked to her.

"I... m-my water just broke." She said, looking completely lost.

"Oh my god." I gasped. I hurried her to sit down on a chair. I forced myself to stay calm and think. "Did you pack a bag for the hospital?" I asked and she nodded.

"In my room, a blue bag." She replied, holding her belly and wincing.

I ran to her room and took the bag before running back to the living room.

"Okay we can go." I said, walking to her.

"Let me change pants before."

I nodded and went to her room again to find other pants. I went back to her. "I took that one. Do you need my help?" I asked.

"It's okay." She replied, taking the cloth. I turned around until she called me.

"Ok let's go." I said before helping her stand up. We walked out of the building and to my car. I helped her in and jumped in the driver's seat.

"What time is it?" She asked and I looked at my watch.

"Almost 8 p.m." I answered and knew what she wanted to say. "I'm calling Finn." I said and I pulled my phone out to dial Finn's number. I put my phone on loud speaker. "Hello? Finn, it's Kurt. Go to the hospital right now. Your wife is having the baby."

"Rachel?" Finn asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How many wives do you have?" I said.

"I'm coming." He replied and hung up.

I looked at Rachel. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." She whined. I reached out to take her hand and kept the other hand on the wheel.

We arrived at the hospital ten minutes later and nurses took care of her. She laid down on a bed, still holding my hand tightly. I would have bruises but I didn't care. Finn arrived five minutes later and he replaced me by Rachel's bed. I kissed her hand and left the room.

A few hours later, I hadn't paid attention to the time, a nurse came out of the room.

"It went well. They are both doing fine." She said, smiling.

"Can I see her?" I asked, standing up from my chair.

"Of course." She replied and led me in a room where Rachel was laying on the bed, with a new born in her arm and her husband by her side.

"So here he is at last." I said, looking fondly at the family they formed now. It made me want to cry. And I almost did. They were parents, and they looked so happy.

"Kurt, this is Alexander." Rachel said, giving me a tired but happy smile.

"Alexander? What happened to the 'his name will be David even if I must die for it'?" I asked, getting closer.

"She changed her mind." Finn said before Rachel could get in a very long explanation.

"Just imagine the voice he'll have with Finn and I as parents." Rachel said and Finn and I both laughed.

I stayed with them for a while, admiring the baby and talking with the parents before Rachel gasped and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Kurt! Your date." Rachel exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I quickly looked at my watch. Almost midnight. "Shit!" I said.

"Go, hurry. We're fine here" She pressed and I ran out of the hospital.

I took my car and drove to the bar as fast as I could. I walked in and looked at our seats but they were empty. I walked further in and looked around, scanning the room. I was in denial. He had to be there. I couldn't have lost him. _Should I stay or should I go? _I heard the last sentence of the song playing and I chuckled darkly. How ironic. I walked back to our seats and sat down. The bartender came to me.

"He's gone." He said and my heart broke. He was gone. He had come. He had waited for me, and I hadn't come to him. "He gave me this for you." He added, handing me a napkin and I took it. I read what was written on it and began sobbing.

_I understand._

_I won't come here anymore._

_Take care of yourself._

_B_

_x_


	8. Chapter 8: Blam

**Chapter 8: Blam**

[A month later]

"Kurt? Are you listening?" Adele asked me. I snapped back in reality. I was day dreaming again. As much as I wanted to say I was okay, I was not. I missed him in my life. It had been more than a month already since I'd last seen _him_. I tried to look for him, but how many doctors whose name started with a B were there in New York? How many ex-students at Dalton Academy whose name started with a B had become doctors? That would be easier to find him but I couldn't access the school file; and it would be stalking him. I had given him more information about me. I didn't remember if I talked about working at Vogue. But maybe he would find me again, maybe-

"Kurt!" She said loudly, shooting me a death glare.

"Oh yes, excuse me. I think this issue lacks of... light. In my opinion. It's too dark. It's going to be summer soon and summer means light." I replied, ignoring the looks I got from everyone at the table. It wasn't my fault if this reunion was getting boring. Just a chance for Adele to say how disappointed she once more is.

"Yes, that's absolutely right. Actually, Kurt... I wanted to say something to you. I didn't call this meeting just for the pleasure to see you all." Adele said, already looking annoyed.

"Do tell." I said, looking up from the last issue to give her my attention.

"I name you as my co-director." She announced.

I raised my eyebrows and gaped a little. "Co-director?"

"Yes, that's what I said." She said, looking at me intently and frowning a little. "But if you don't want to..."

"No, yes, thank you." I replied quickly.

"You scared me, Kurt." She laughed. "I'll have your office closer to mine. So you will change. But we'll see all the details together. Meeting dismissed."

Everyone stood up and left the room. I looked at my phone while going back to my office. I had a new message.

_I'm in front of a big building with the sign Vogue on it. I think it's there. - Sam._

I smiled at my phone and gathered my things before leaving work for the day. We had the New Directions reunion tomorrow and almost everyone was arriving tonight. Sam and I had decided to do something together to make up for the lunch we hadn't had when I was in Lima. Better take advantage of the time to bond again with my glee mates.

"Kurt!" Sam called as I passed the door.

"Hey Sam." I said, smiling and walking to him.

"How are you doing? It's been so long!" He said as we hugged. "You really have changed."

"Have I, really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. I stepped back a little to look at him. He had changed too. Well, he just looked older after all. He still had blonde hair and I smiled, remembering how I harassed him about his blonde hair when he arrived at McKinley. He was taller and bigger. He was the football coach after all; he must have some muscles of his own.

"Yes, you look..." He thought about what to say. "More nature, confident, I don't really know what. But it's good. Not like if you had 45 years old."

"Only 26." I chuckled. "So... where are we going?"

"I saw a bar that's doing a karaoke night on my way here. We could go there, have a few drinks, talk and sing."

"Good idea. It will only be have a few drinks and talk for me though."

"Let's go. It's only 5 minutes away. And you're going to sing." He affirmed and I rolled my eyes at him.

We were indeed in front of the bar Sam had talked about five minutes later. But something made me freeze on my spot. It was our bar. And I mean B's and mine. Why? Why was I brought here again? I had done everything I could to avoid it. To avoid going in; to avoid seeing it and to avoid even thinking about it. But here I was again.

"Is that here?" I asked, still unmoving while Sam was opening the door.

"Yes." He turned to look at me. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes." I sighed and he looked at me questioningly. "Long story. I don't want to talk about it. Can't we go elsewhere?" I asked.

"But it's karaoke night. We'll win this thing together for sure." He replied, still holding the door.

I sighed. Why wouldn't I go anyways? B had said he wouldn't come back here. And I would actually be happy to see him if he was here. "Fine, let's go." I said, walking to the door and we entered. My eyes automatically went to look at my usual spot at the bar. Which was empty, of course.

"You can go sit somewhere and I'll get us drinks." Sam said, turning to the bar.

I walked around, looking for a table to sit at. I found one not far from the stage where a girl was singing _Without You_. She wasn't bad actually. I was surprised because theses karaoke nights were often a pain for my and everyone's ears.

Sam went back with our drinks and sat down at the table. "So how is life?" He asked.

"Good, good." I replied, smiling. "I've just been promoted co-director."

"That's great, congratulations."

"Thank you. Other than that, life's been the usual. Going to work and seeing Rachel are on my top list." I said and took a sip of my drink. "How about you?"

"Nothing special, really. The football team are still jocks but at least, they are good." he chuckled. "And oh, Zach wants me to tell you that he's sorry for not being able to come to the reunion, but he thanks you for the invite." Sam said, smiling a little awkwardly.

"Oh another time then. But doesn't he have my number?" I asked, chuckling.

"I wouldn't know." Sam shrugged. I finished my drink and looked at the stage where a man and a woman were singing _Lucky_. It brought back so many memories. Of him and Quinn singing it. Of me singing Le Jazz Hot in a duet with myself. And of everyone. I was really happy to see them all at the reunion.

"Oh that's your song." I said to Sam and he nodded, smiling. "I remember when you made Quinn play the guitar with you."

"Yes, I've always loved this song. How about you go on stage after and sing together?" He suggested, looking excited.

"Um no." I laughed and got up from my seat. I went to the bar and then walked back to our seats with other cocktails.

"That's it. Drink and then you will agree to sing with me."

"Don't stop believing." I laughed, sipping my drink.

We talked for an hour more and it was a good reminiscing of the old days. As I finished my at least fourth drink, something or more like _someone _caught my attention. _He _was standing by the bar. B was here and my heart instantly filled with hope. This hope was immediately shattered as I noticed another handsome man in front of him who positively had his tongue in his throat. _He _was kissing someone. In our bar. Fate had maybe done me a favor on that night a month ago. I had avoided the embarrassing moment of him telling me he didn't love me back. I looked away and stared at my now empty glass. I desperately needed to drink. Drink, get wasted, and forget about him.

"I'm going to get us another drink." I said to Sam, getting up from my seat. As I walked to the bar, I was careful not to look at him. I had already hurt myself enough for the night. That must be why I was surprised when I heard my name being called.

"Hummel!" I looked around me and saw Santana seated at a table with Brittany and two other persons.

"Hi." I said with a small smile, walking to her.

"Small world, isn't it? You want to sit with us?" She asked, gesturing at a chair in front of her.

"No, thank you, I'm here with Sam."

"Trouty mouth is here?" She asked and the two others looked between her and me, smiling.

"Yes. You do remember our reunion is tomorrow, right?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Of course I remember. Berry has been talking on and on about it."

"And you do know as well that her name isn't Berry anymore, right?" I laughed.

"Anyway." She shrugged. "I haven't made the presentations. This is Sophia and Matt, my colleagues and friends." She said, pointing at them. "And Kurt, a friend from high school." She added to her friends.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at them both. They returned the polite smile and the nice to meet you.

"If you'd like to stay with us, we'd love to hear some embarrassing stories of Santana's high school years." The man said and smirked.

"There too many for one night." I laughed. "I'd better go back. I'll see you tomorrow." I said to Santana and she waved.

As I reached my table, I found it empty and wondered where Sam could have gone. I heard the first few notes of a song and turned to look at the stage; where Sam was standing.

_"I,_

_I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins_

_Like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing,_

_Nothing will keep us together"_

He gestured for me to join him but I shook my head.

_"We can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes_

_Just for one day"_

There was an instrumental part and it was not Sam's voice that sang again. I looked around curiously to see who was singing.

_"I,_

_I will be king_

_And you,_

_You will be queen"_

The owner of the voice climbed on the stage and my breath itched. Of course. Of course this voice had to belong to him. It was already bad enough I saw him kissing someone and now he was singing and making me listen to his voice. Beautiful, amazing voice, but still.

_"Though nothing_

_Will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be us_

_Just for one day"_

Sam and him high-fived, smiling at each other and continued the song.

_"I,_

_I can remember _

_Standing_

_By the wall_

_And the guns_

_Shot above our heads_

_And we kissed_

_As though nothing could fall"_

I stared shamelessly at him. This bastard I couldn't help but love. I saw holding look around the room and smiling at something and I wondered if he'd seen me. What would he do? Come talk to me? Introduce me to his _date_? I knew I couldn't be enough for him, he'd found better than me now.

_"And the shame_

_Was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them_

_For ever and ever_

_Then we can be heroes_

_Just for one day"_

They were leaning forward the same mic and singing together. Sam seemed to be having a great time. I liked that song, their voices were great together.

_"We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be heroes_

_We can be heroes_

_Just for one day" _

The bar applauded and cheered loudly. I decided to go to the restroom so that he wouldn't see me. I couldn't deal with him. It could bring no good. I was already by the door when I saw Sam pointing at our table and B looking at it.

I stayed there a good ten minutes, hoping it would be long enough for Sam to be alone again. I walked out and was relieved to see Sam sitting at our table. I went to join him and sat back down at the table.

"I had to go to the restroom." I explained. "And amazing performance!"

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "I would've liked you to come but I still had a great duet partner."

"Yes, I've seen that. You two seemed to get along well." I said, trying to sound casual.

"We exchanged numbers. He seems like a good guy."

"Yes, he is." I replied almost instinctively.

"Huh?" Sam said, looking at me questioningly.

"Nothing." I shrugged, waving it off. They had exchanged numbers. So that meant Sam had his name. He knew his name. I shouldn't ask for it, I really shouldn't. But I really couldn't help it. It was really hard to resist. And what was the harm knowing that now? He was taken. I had to ask.

"And what's his name?" I finally asked.

"Blaine." Sam replied.

* * *

"So then he told me, 'you're really pretty today, if I may court you.' and I had to use every ounce of strength I had not to laugh out loud." Quinn said, chuckling and Puck glared at her. We were all sitting in the living room of Rachel's and Finn's apartment, at a big table placed there for the event. And everyone was sharing stories about their lives. Quinn was currently telling us how a 10 year-old boy kept flirting with her. She was a teacher and apparently really loved it.

"That little bastard, if he keeps hitting on my wife..." Puck groaned and Quinn rolled her eyes at him.

"Not wife yet." She said and he smiled knowingly.

"What? Did he finally propose?" Santana asked, sitting between Brittany and Mercedes. Quinn nodded, smiling broadly and held up her hand so that everyone could see her ring. The girls awwed and the boys just smiled and congratulated them.

"Congrats, Puckerman, you finally grew a pair of balls." Santana smirked, shooting Puck a challenging look.

"Shut it, Lopez." Puck replied. "We'll see when you do it."

"I've missed you all." I said, sighing but smiling at them.

"So have I." Mercedes said, nodding her head.

"The last time we saw each other was um..." Mike started and thought about it for a moment.

"At Finchel's wedding." Artie filled him in. "Almost two years ago."

"Why do you call us that?" Rachel asked.

"It's our couple name. I think that's so cool. Like Quinn and Puck are Quick." Finn explained excitedly.

We heard baby cries coming from the bedroom and Rachel went there and came back with her son in her arms. "HI everyone, meet Alexander. Our little baby boy." She cooed.

Her sentence was met by a lot of "he's so cute." and "aww he's adorable." and "he's got Rachel's nose." The last one made me laugh.

"Hey babe." she said to Finn, sitting down on her seat. "Can you get me his bottle?"

Finn nodded. "Sure." He said and kissed his son's forehead before going to the kitchen.

"Kurt." Mercedes called out in a reprimanding tone and I turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"You've barely said anything. I talked about my...ex, Mike talked about his dance class, Artie about his job and all too, Puck and Quinn about their life, and Rachel and Finn about their baby."

Finn came back with the baby bottle full of milk and handed it to Rachel.

"Yes, thank you, I was there too." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"But that's true." Mike added.

"Fine." I sighed. "I'm still working at Vogue, I love it and I've just been promoted." I said quickly.

"And the love life? You have your eyes on someone? Dating someone? Engaged? Married? Married with children, a dog and a cute little house?" Mercedes asked and everyone laughed.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. Not engaged and I'll be married when Vogue is a sport magazine."

"I told him to date my best friend but he's so stubborn." Santana sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm already taken." Brittany said, looking at me apologetically and I raised my eyebrows.

"I was talking about Blaine." Santana explained her and Brittany nodded.

"Oh okay, yes of course. He's really cute, and you're really cute, so..."

"I even have a picture of him on my phone." Santana added. "So that everyone can see what Kurt is missing."

There was a knock on the door and Rachel stood up. "No, I'll get it." Finn said to her, standing up as well, and he went to answer the door.

"Well, another time then." Santana said and excused herself to the restroom. I watched her type something on her phone and put it on the coffee table.

"Hey dude. Come on in." I heard Finn say. He came back two minutes later with Sam following him.

"Sam." I said. "You're just an hour late, or more like two."

"I didn't wake up. I've got a severe hangover." Sam whined sitting down next to Artie.

"Oh come on. I've barely had a little headache." I replied and poured water in his glass.

"But I sang a killer song."

"What did you two do?" Artie asked.

"I've always known Sam was gay." Brittany said, nodding her head slowly, deeply lost in her thoughts.

"We just wanted to hang out, I'm not gay." Sam argued. "Anyway, Kurt and I went to a bar that had a karaoke night."

"Excuse me." I said quietly, leaving the table. I walked to the bathroom, wanting to use the toilets and to see if my hair was still perfectly styled. On my way there, I saw Santana's phone on the coffee table and I literally froze when the screen lit up. I picked it up, unable to stop myself, after looking around. There was a photo of her, Brit, her two friends from the bar, and _Blaine_. Because I knew his name now. He was there, on Santana's phone wallpaper, looking gorgeous and perfectly comfortable; Everything seemed to fall to places now. I understood everything. It was him, Blaine, Santana's best friend. How could I've not seen it? It had been right in front of my eyes this entire time.

I needed confirmation before completely freaking out. I rushed back to the living room to talk to Santana.

"Yes, you were not bad, but Blaine beat you. He was awesome. Trying to impress the guy that was hitting on him." I heard Santana say to Sam as I was walking to her.

"Santana, who is it?" I asked, showing her the screen of her phone and pointing at the curly-haired man.

"Blaine." She shrugged. "Why do you ask? Hot isn't he? I told you to date him lots of times."

"I just wanted to know his name."


End file.
